THIS IS AN AWESOME TITLE
by DudeguyTheWriter
Summary: insert cool summary here   Aren't I creative? xD Kay, now for le real summary.  Flaps was an ordinary pegasus who sucked at flying. Then things happen. Weird things. Things not even Twilight Sparkle could explain. Things involving chaos. Oh, so much chao


AN: So, this is a little self-insert fic . Don't worry, I'm trying to be as non-Sue as possible. Reviews please, but constructive ones are preferred. So, this whole thing happens after a big MLP fic I'm writing. It introduces my OC, explains how he met the mane six, and has our favorite short-lived character in it, Discord.

*dances on Twilights head, then takes out a chocolate milk, drinks the glass off, chucks it away*

*it explodes*  
>MWAHAHA.<p>

Okay, so now for the fic. I'm writing this out of boredom, so I have no idea where it's going. xD no real big event, just a normal.. week in the life of Emerald Flapper (And Fee. ) MKAY. FIC FORM. LIGHTS. *chnk* KEYBOARD. *clickyclick* KEEP ELIZABETHIAN SPEAK ON STANDBY. AAND.. START STORY!

Flaps trotted through town, looking for one of his friends to talk to. He was bored, as it was a bit early. He knew that Applejack was up early every morning however. Applejack happened to be selling apples in her usual place at the market, so he decided to go pick some up. His little brother Fee had eaten them all yesterday. Hungry little pegasus. However, before he could get there, he was tackled by a rainbow. Literally. Rainbow Dash pinned him down, saying, "HA! Gotcha! I win!"  
>The tawny brown pegasus chuckled, whining "But Raaaainbow, I wasn't reeady."<br>"Flaps, don't gimme that." Rainbow Dash laughed and got off of him, and Flaps got up and shook his dark green mane.

"What's this all 'bout, ya'll?" Applejack asked, tilting her head.

"We made a bet to see who was sneakier, and who could surprise who first." Said Flaps, putting a couple bits on the counter. "One crate please.

"Yeah, and I won! Which means you have to doo iiiit…" Rainbow Dash said smirking.

Flaps sighed. "Fine." He took out a marker and a 'Hi my name is' Sticker from his small pouch that he took everywhere. He wrote "Emmy" On the blank, and Rainbow dash took it, licked it, and stuck it on his forehead. She fell over laughing. Applejack stifled a snigger. "Emmy? Sugarcube, Ah thought your name was Emerald Flapper."  
>"Flaps. Er, I mean, EMMY. " Flaps said with anger. Rainbow Dash fell over laughing again. Just then, a pink pony bounced up. She was the town partier, as well as Applejack and Dashie's best friend. She poked Flaps' forehead with her pink hoof, and laughed out "Heeeheee! Flaps, your name's not Emmy. Or is it?" She suddenly looked thoughtful. "Well, gotta believe everything you read! Right Emmy?" Flaps facehoofed. "Hi Pinkie Pie."<br>"Hi Emmy!" At this, both Applejack and Rainbow Dash laughed harder. Flaps turned his head slowly to RD's direction.

"How long does this last?"  
>"UNTIL I GET TIRED OF IT!" It was hard for Rainbow to say this inbetween giggles.<p>

"Okay then, well, I've gotta go put these apples at the house." Flaps nudged the crate of apples onto his back, extending his feathered wings to balance it. "See you guys tonight?"

They both stopped laughing and nodded. Pinkie Pie, who had no idea what was going on, for once didn't laugh.

"Mkay, see you at the party!" Flaps trotted off.

After a few seconds, the two burst into peals of laughter. Pinkie Pie stared. "Ah what the heck." She fell over laughing for no reason as well.

Flaps nudged open his door and plopped the crate of apples down on his hickory table, where the posters for Pinkie Pie's Chaos day party were sitting. Flaps saw these, and his cobalt eyes widened.

"OH JEEZ! I FORGOT!" Flaps yelled, grabbing the posters and shoving them in his pouch and ran out the door. A sleepy Fee flopped down the stairs to see who had woken him up.

"Hrmff? Whzzat? Oh, apples.." Fee then opened the crate and began eating.

This is what happened last time Flaps got apples.

Flaps galloped fast as he could over to Twilight's tree/house/library thing, and knocked on the door frantically. A small baby purple and green dragon opened the door sleepily. "Hm? Oh hey Flaps.. What's the.." Here he was interrupted by a large yawn, accidentally catching Flaps in the face with his serpentine tongue. "Occasion?"  
>"Well, now I know I screwed up." Flaps facehoofed. He did this a lot. "Hi Spike. Is Twi awake?"<br>"Well, DUH. It's Twilight, Flaps. She's up studying before the Apple family is, even."  
>"Honestly, I don't know how she doesn't run out of books." Flaps said thoughtfully.<p>

"Twilight's not here, she went to Fluttershy's to help her with the song for.. something or other.. I dunno, I sleepy.." And with that, Spike fell asleep. He might as well have been a doorstop. Which he currently was. Flaps picked him up by the scruff of his neck and placed him in his basket. He immediately curled up in a little ball. Flaps remarked, "Huh. Cute." He smiled and flew out the door. He ascended about a yard up and located the Snow White-esque cottage, and flew down to walk there. He felt like walking. He wasn't good at flying anyhow, but Rainbow Dash was helping him improve. He was currently working on braking. Every time he went ful l speed, he tumbled head-over-hooves in midair until he crashed into something. (Once he nearly went around the world. But he crashed in the Pegacific. He would've gotten a globe cutie mark then, but he was stuck with his pencil.) Flaps enjoyed drawing. In fact, it was his job. He did posters, portraits, landscapes, anything he could put on paper. He was even trying out writing. However, all he had gotten done was "It was a daaark and stormy night." (You must be wondering how ponies type. Typewriters. With very large keys. Nitpicker. ANYWAY,) Flaps had just realized he had arrived while in thought. He opened the gate quietly, for even a squeaky gate startled Fluttershy. He trotted down the small path until he spotted a lavender unicorn with a violet striped mane running in circles trying to catch a small bunny as a creamy yellow pony with a long pink mane was chereing her on pitifully.

"Yay.. You can get him… Woohoo…"

Flaps watched for a moment, the flew down beside Fluttershy, startling her.

"Oh, it's just Flaps. Fluttershy, you've got to be more..Not scaredy.." She whispered to herself.

"Hi Fluttershy," Flaps smirked, knowing this was the usual for his friend. "So, what's Twilight doing?"

Twilight answered this for Fluttershy while still running in circles. She could only get out a few words every time she passed him. "Hi-Flaps-I'm catching-Fluttershy's- Bunny!"

"Why? Can't Fluttershy just I dunno, make him stop?"  
>"He's-helping-me-get-faster!"<br>"Why do you want to be faster?"

"Because-Rainbow- Dash said-I should- get my nose- out of- my books and-get out more!"

"Oh. Uh, I need your help!"  
>Twilight finally gave up and stopped. Angel, however, simply ran over Twilight. Bunnies can get pretty destructive when running fast enough.<p>

"With what, Flaps?"

"I forgot to put up these!" Flaps held out one of the posters of Pinkie Pie's party posters that he had drawn. It said in big letters "CHAOS DAY: CELEBRATE THE ANNIVERSARY OF DISCORD'S DEFEAT. PINKIE PIE'S AT 8:00"

"Oh, and I guess you need my magic to help put them up?"

"Mhm."  
>"Let's get started then!"<p> 


End file.
